


...the third key...

by EllaYuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coda, Episode: s04e06 Orphaned, Ficlet, Oneshot, coda fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' whirlwind thoughts as Lydia predicts Derek's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...the third key...

**Author's Note:**

> Coda fic for 'Orphaned', happens during the scene where Lydia uses her banshee powers to type the last keyword.

As Lydia starts slowly typing, Stiles feels that now-constant sense of dread grow with every letter. Because the universe can‘t be _that_ cruel, it just can‘t be. But that _is_ Derek‘s name opening the last part of the hitlist.  


He doesn‘t even register the names revealed, his mind going into overdrive. He needs to tell Scott, he needs to tell _Derek_ , he can‘t not, not when it‘s something this important. Not when it‘s Derek‘s life on the line. Hell, it‘s all their lives, Scott‘s, Lydia‘s, Malia‘s, Kira‘s, not just Derek‘s.   


But it‘s none of their names that opened that damn list so Derek has priority this time.  


It takes Stiles a second to register Lydia telling him to call Parrish. It takes him a second more to check the list and see what has Lydia so frantic. Meredith. _Shit._ Okay. He pulls himself together, reorganizes his thoughts. First Meredith, because she‘s helpless, _then_ Derek.  


Stiles grabs his phone, dialing the station‘s number. Derek has to wait a couple of minutes more. They just need to make sure the other banshee is alright and kept safe from harm and _then_ they‘ll panic about Derek.

 


End file.
